Saya Hassleberry
by spellcastersjudgement
Summary: Three demons are exiled from Hell; one ends up in Duel Academy, one running for her life, and the other doesn't remember her brother and sister! What happens when Saya Hassleberry shows up on Duel Academy Island?
1. Chapter 1: Jaden Yuki

**This was the first ever fanfiction I wrote. It was originally up on Quizilla and it got decent views but no one would ever review my stories to tell me what I needed to work on so I decided to stick it up on this website. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, and pretty much anyone should know that, seeing as it is a _fan_fiction**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Jaden Yuki **

I was staring hopelessly at the ceiling. I just couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard I tried. I glanced at the clock- 3:26 in the morning. I flipped onto my stomach and glanced down at Syrus in the bunk beneath me. He had certainly had no problem falling asleep. Drool was actually coming out his mouth and he was snoring softly. Chazz had fallen asleep- more like passed out really- on the floor with a blanket on him. And who knows where Bastion had gone.

Lately, my dreams had been nightmares. Darkness was always in it. Red pentagrams, circle séances, and always the same little girl. She had big black eyes with red hair and blood dripping down her body. I would slowly walk toward her to see if she was okay, and she would give me this crazed look and run full blast at me. I had woken up sweaty and screaming each night for the last two weeks.

I sighed and flipped onto my back. Tomorrow was Thursday- the day when all of my classes were either boring or stupid. And I was going to be working on no sleep at all. I sat up, climbed off my bed and walked to the window.

Moonlight fell lightly across the treetops, casting an eerie glow on everything. I shivered. I'd hate to be stuck out there. It was the middle of winter and who knew what lurked out there in that forest.

I stood up, grabbed a blanket off the couch and went back to staring out the window. The window was extremely cold, and felt good on my sweaty forehead.

I think I was about to fall asleep against the window when a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the night.

"Chaos Command Magician!"

I shot up. I looked out the window to see who had screamed. Not caring how cold it was, I threw open the window and poked my head out.

There was a girl about my age standing up against the wall to my dorm. Her hair was gathered into a messy green ponytail and her brown eyes had a fearful, crazed look to them. Triangle-shaped marks covered her body and they glowed a dark forest green.

I looked her over once more and noticed all the skin off her left shoulder was gone and she was caked in blood.

As for the "Chaos Command Magician" he had teal skin and clothing. A hat covered most of his face and in one hand he held a scepter.

"Attack!" The girl screamed. She may have not looked like much, but she had a very powerful voce inside that small body.

The Magician raised his scepter and sent a beam of purple-blue light right at the trees. I couldn't tell what he was attacking, but it was obviously something. A loud roar ripped from the forest.

Once the roaring had stopped, the girl sat down and was breathing heavily.

The Magician walked over and sat down in front of her.

"It's alright, Saya," he said quietly. "It's gone,"

Then it hit me- this girl was a duelist! She was clutching her deck to her chest and on her right arm was a duel disk.

"Are you sure, Chaos?" She whispered so softly I had to strain to hear it.

Chaos nodded. "Now you need to summon Faith so we can get you fixed up,"

She made no move to do so. "That was terrifying,"

Chaos sighed and pulled Saya into his lap. "I know it was, baby, but you need to have Faith fix you up,"

Saya handed him a card. "You do it," She pushed his hat back revealing black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Saya, no," He warned, but his voice was full of longing.

She sat up and nuzzled his neck a little bit. "We can get her later. Right now, let's just have our own time."

I blushed. Watching them didn't feel right, but I didn't look away.

"Saya, we won't be able to have our own time if you die of blood loss." Chaos kissed her forehead. "Now summon her,"

"Fine," Saya said, clearly annoyed. "Magician of Faith!"

There was a flash of pink light, and she appeared. She looked like one of those peasant girls in medieval times.

"Hey, what's up? Why did you- Oh my God Saya what happened?" Faith dropped her scepter and pulled Saya off Chaos's lap. She yanked all of Saya's clothes off and started healing her. Reddish light glowed faintly, casting weird shadows across the trees.

Faith made quick work of Saya's wounds and soon all traces of blood were gone.

"Thanks so much, Faithy," Saya hugged her.

"You be careful, Saya," Faith hugged her back. "Ty might not recognize you. It's been a long time since you've seen each other."

Saya smiled. "He'll remember me. I am his baby sister after all."

Faith smiled back. "See ya!" One last flash of light, and she was gone.

Chaos walked up behind Saya and put his arms around her waist. "Time to go, huh?"

"Yeah," Saya turned around and gave him a kiss. "I need to find him, and fast,"

Chaos picked up his hat and put in on his head. "You be a good girl," He leaned down and kissed her nose.

She giggled. "I will,"

I threw on a random pair of pants and bolted down the stairs that led to the main entrance. Saya was sure to come in there. Sure enough, a girl with a messy green ponytail walked in. We made eye contact and the next thing I knew I was up against the wall with something cold and sharp against my neck.

"Who are you?" She hissed in my ear.

"J-Jaden Yuki," I stuttered.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Saya asked.

"Your screaming woke me up." I answered.

Saya sighed. "I guess you saw the whole thing?"

I nodded tentatively. Where in the world did that knife come from?

She released her grip on me and took the knife away. "The name's Saya, oh wait, I'm sure you knew that already."

"Uh-huh," I said. "I, uh, heard you were looking for your brother,"

She nodded. "I think he's in one of the Ra Yellow dorms,"

"Well," I said. "Then you'll have to wait until tomorrow,"

I saw her tense up. "And why is that?"

"Nobody's allowed out of their dorms after midnight. If we got caught right now, we'd be in big trouble," I told her.

"Argh!" She said and buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, it's not that bad," I said. "I can take you to my dorm and you can get some sleep,"

"No! It's bad! I need to see him!" She started to cry so hard her body started shaking.

_Poor girl,_ I thought_, She's probably still traumatized from __whatever was chasing her. _

"Saya," I put my hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at me. "You need to rest. I'll help you find your brother

tomorrow,"

She nodded. I took her hand and let her up the stairs and into my dorm.

"You can sleep on the couch," I whispered so I wouldn't wake the others. I went off to grab a couple blankets and a pillow. When I got

back, Saya was fast asleep with her duel disk on her arm and her deck clutched tightly to her chest. I went over and took her duel disk off of

her arm and had to practically tear the deck from her hand. I put them on the table and lifted her head up and put a pillow under it. Saya

stirred and opened her eyes a little.

"Where's my deck?" She groaned.

"I put it on the table," I whispered as I took her hair out of the ponytail.

"I want him," She said.

I took the brush off my nightstand and started brushing her tangled hair. "It's alright. He'll be there in the morning when you wake up. Just try and get some sleep,"

I saw Saya's eyes close and within a few minutes I could hear her steady breathing.

Something about this girl was strangely familiar. Maybe it was the hair. I did see someone walking around the island with green hair before. Or maybe it was the eyes. The only person those eyes reminded me of was the girl that had caused me to lose so much sleep the past couple weeks.

For a split second, I wondered if Saya was that girl. I shook my head to clear the thought from my mind. "No way," I muttered. "No way,"

Outside, the wind had started to pick up. It sounded like a wolf howling. I looked out the window. It was still open. I walked over and tried my best to close it so I didn't wake the others. Naturally, it closed with a loud _BANG!_

I looked out the window for a little bit more. The forest looked perfectly normal now. But I knew full well there was something lurking within it. I shivered. Whatever was in there was big. And it wanted Saya.

I looked up at the moon. It was smack dab in the middle of the sky, big, round and bright. And ironically, it was full. I smiled to myself. Maybe it was true that strange things happened on full moons.

~x~x~x~x~

"Jaden!" I heard Chazz scream in my ear.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"What are you doing?" He growled. "And what's with the girl?"

At first I didn't know what he was talking about. Then I realized I had fallen asleep on top of Saya. Whoops.

"You know we could get seriously busted for having girls in here!" Syrus squeaked.

"Guys, look," I was so embarrassed at this point. "It's not what you think!"

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Chazz rolled his eyes. "Maybe we can just ask the girl. After all she's probably bound to wake up at any minute,"

"Mmmm," Saya moaned, as if on cue. "What's going on? What's with all the screaming?"

"Uh, about that," I scratched the back of my neck and gave her my best smile. "I forgot that you can't have a girl in a boy's dorm,"

Chazz got on his knees and looked Saya straight in the eye. "Look, sweetheart," He said. "I don't know why you're here, or where you come from, but we can't have you in here,"

"Look, all she needs to do is talk to her brother," I shot at him. "That's all she needs to do,"

"It's okay, Jay," Saya sat up and stretched. "He's got a point,"

"Well he didn't have to be so mean about it," I mumbled and shot a death glare at Chazz.

"We can help her do that, but then she'll have to either have to join the academy or have to leave," he stood up and walked off.

"Ugh, he's such a jerk," I heard Sy mumble.

"I know right," I shook my head. "I don't know why I'm friends with him sometimes,"

"I don't know," Saya said. "I kinda like guys like that. Y'know, straightforward,"

I practically choked on air. "You think Chazz is hot?"

"You could say that," I saw her blush.

"Wow," I muttered.

"Girls these days," Syrus said.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it.

"Hey, Bastion," I let him in.

"Hello, Jaden," He smiled. I love his British accent. It's just so cool.

Chazz walked out of the bathroom. "Ugh, it's the Brit from Hell,"

"Good morning to you too, Charles," Bastion called him that sometimes to get on his nerves. Chazz hates it. Personally, I find it

hilarious.

"Whatever," Chazz growled and sat down right next to Saya.

"Where were you last night?" I looked up at Bastion. He's about 6'3 and I'm only 5'7. It's very sad, considering the fact I'm almost

seventeen.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," he ruffled my hair.

"Solving equations, more than likely," Chazz sneered.

"I don't do that all the time," Bastion said. "Only when the mood hits me,"

"Uh-huh," I heard Syrus mumble. "which is like every five minutes,"

Saya giggled. Bastion looked over at her. "Jaden? What's with the girl?"

"I wanna know the exact same thing!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Jay, you could get in big trouble for this," Bastion told me.

"I swear! Can you guys please stop calling me 'The girl'?" Saya practically screamed. "I have a name, y'know!"

"Uh, sorry," I told her. "Guys, this is Saya," This was the first time this morning I had actually taken good look at Saya. Something about

her had changed.

"Whoa, Saya what happened to your hair?"

It had changed from green to orange. Her eyes were now a light blue, and the marks were scarlet.

"That's a good question," She answered. "Ever since I was little, each day my hair and eye color would change. No one knows why,"

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Bastion said. "Jay, I need to talk to you," he led me into the bathroom.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked him.

"Doesn't that girl look strangely familiar?" He pondered.

"Yeah, but the only person she reminds me of is a girl from my nightmares," I answered.

"She looks a lot like Hassleberry," Bastion's voice sounded distant, like it did when he started talking about equations. "It's something

about the eyes,"

"Sergeant? No way!" I exclaimed. "His eyes are brown, and hers-"

"Vary from day to day," Bastion interrupted. "Jay, I'm not talking about the color. I'm talking about the expression in them,"

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you two doing?" Syrus called. "You know Crowler doesn't like it when we're late!"

"I'll tell you later," Bastion replied and pushed me out of the bathroom.

When we walked out, Saya and Chazz were practically sitting in each other's laps. Saya was giggling like crazy.

"C'mon, why can't you just tell me where you're from?" Chazz asked.

"I don't think you'd know where it is," Saya said between giggles.

"So? Please?" Chazz pleaded.

"Sorry, Chazzy, I can't tell," She blushed when she said that. It made me want to puke up blood.

"Alright, you two. You can flirt more when we get back," Bastion looked like he was going to blow chunks, also. "It's time for class," Bastion grabbed the back of Chazz's shirt and yanked him off the couch.

"Class?" Saya asked.

"Yeah, we all gather in one big room and learn about dueling," I told her.

"So if I go with you, will I have to join the Academy?" she asked.

"They'll probably have you take a placement test," Chazz explained. "You'll be assigned to a dorm, but you can decline the offer,"

he gave her a look that said _If you get asked, please, please, please don't __decline!_

"I'm sorry," Bastion said to Saya. "I didn't catch your name when Jaden introduced us,"

"I'm Saya," she replied. "Saya Hassleberry,"


	2. Chapter 2: Saya Hassleberry

**Chapter Two: Saya Hassleberry**

Jaden's eyes went wide. "You're Hassleberry's sister?"

"I knew there was a resemblance," Bastion muttered.

"Yeah, and so what if I am?" I asked him.

"N-nothing, don't take it like that," Jaden stammered. "It's just

that, uh, uh- Bastion take over!"

"What he's trying to say is that Hassleberry's never mentioned

any member of his family before," Bastion explained.

"Really?" I replied.

Bastion nodded. "Never,"

"Uh guys, we need to leave! Class is in fifteen minutes!" Syrus

reminded us.

"He's right, we need to go," Jaden said and we left for class.

Chazz and I walked down the hall together. I don't know why, but

around him I felt extremely safe.

"So what kind of deck do you have?" he asked me.

"A spellcaster deck," I told him. "Like with magicians and all that,"

"Cool. I've never met anyone with a spellcaster deck," he said.

"Seriously?" I asked him. "Well you're in for a big surprise!"

" I'm sure I am," He whispered in my ear. Next thing I knew, our

fingers were laced together. My face went a deep shade of red.

"Uhmm, Chazz?" I could feel everyone else in the hall looking at

us.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"N-nothing, sorry," I stammered.

When we reached the classroom, Chazz took me to sit with the

other Obelisks. Our hands were still clasped tightly together, and I saw people staring at us. One guy came up and asked "Since when did you have a girlfriend, Chazz?"

Girlfriend? Seriously? I don't think I'd ever reach the rank of

"girlfriend". Never. Ever. Not in a million years. It was so amusing, I let out a giggle. And another. And another. Soon I was giggling uncontrollably.

"Looks like someone's having a spazz attack," Chazz smiled.

I giggled some more. Chazz pulled me into his arms. I buried my

face in his shoulder and tried to stop laughing.

"C'mon, honey, calm down," Chazz stroked my hair.

Eventually, I did stop laughing. And then I started hiccupping.

"Sorry, *hic* I just haven't *hic* laughed that hard *hic* in a while,"

I managed to say between hiccups.

"It's alright," Chazz smiled again. He gave me a soft kiss on my

forehead.

I sighed and kissed his neck. I'm pretty sure Chaos wouldn't be

too happy with me after this, but right now I didn't care. For the past

five years, he had been my only friend. And he was a Duel Spirit. It was

nice to be in the arms of a human for once.

Chazz kissed me again, on the cheek this time. I snuggled into

him. Next, I felt his warm lips on mine. I sighed and kissed him back. I could feel everyone staring at us, and truthfully I kinda liked the attention. I mean, it's not every day when you make-out with a super sexy Obelisk.

I felt his lips move from my mouth to my neck, where he started

nibbling. Gentle waves of pleasure shot through my body.

"Mmmm," I groaned, loud enough for only him to hear. "Chazz,"

I ran my fingers through his thick black hair. He ran his fingers down the

inside of my thigh, making me groan some more. Chazz had started sucking on my neck. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling.

"Ahem," I heard a distant voice say. "What do we have here?"

I ignored the voice and let out a soft moan. Chazz's lips moved

from my neck back to my mouth and we kissed some more.

Suddenly, he was yanked away from me. I whimpered and opened

my eyes. Standing in front of me was a thing. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl.

"Crowler, put me down!" Chazz growled. Crowler was lifting

Chazz by the back of his shirt.

Crowler ignored him. "Hmm. What do we have here?" he was

eyeing me like a dog eyes his dog bone. My face grew hot. I looked away.

"New student," Crowler decided. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"S-Saya H-Hassleberry," I stammered.

"Hassleberry?" Crowler raised an eyebrow. "That's a familiar last

name,"

"Put me DOWN!" Chazz growled. Crowler let go of his shirt.

"Well since you feel so comfortable here," I blushed like mad. He

was talking about me making-out with Chazz in front of everybody. "I think it's time that you-"

Crowler couldn't finish his sentence due to the sound of

shattering glass. I looked up to see a girl with brown hair and blue clothing similar to Chazz's. She was an Obelisk, too.

"Good morning, Duel Academy!" she yelled.

Mumbles of "Good morning, Maria," broke out among the class.

Maria grinned broadly and marched down the aisle between the seats

and practically threw herself at a guy with insanely blue hair.

"Uh, well, as I was saying," Crowler continued. "It's time that you

took a placement test!"

_Holy Crap! _I screamed in my head. _This was not the plan! _

"Just go along with it!" Wynn the Wind Charmer, one of my Duel

Spirits whispered. "After this, beat the snot out of that she-male and get off the island!"

I did my best not to giggle. _As much as I like that idea, I can't_

_exactly do that._

"Crap! You're right!" Wynn pouted.

_It's alright, _I told her. _We can beat the snot out of him later,_

"Hello? Miss Hassleberry?" Crowler's annoying voice rang in my

ears.

"What d'you want?" I mumbled.

"I think that you need to take a placement test," Crowler said

devilishly. "I mean, Chazz doesn't let anybody who's a bad duelist make- out with him,"

My face got hot again. "Fine, I'll do it! Now who am I dueling?"

"I think you'll duel…Maria!" Crowler's face curled into an evil

smile.

"What?" Chazz yelled. "Maria's an Obelisk!"  
"And so are you," Crowler shot back. "Now, get down there, Miss

Saya. And prepare to duel!"

"I'm already prepared, he-she!" I yelled in his face. "You don't

need to tell me!"

_That's my girl! _ Rapid-Fire Magician smiled. He's another one of

my duel spirits.

I lifted my chin and walked confidently down to the dueling arena.

Maria wasn't down there yet, and I still had that chip on my shoulder. "Why aren't you down here?" I yelled. "Or are you just too scared?"

Maria shot up. "What do you mean? Too scared?"

"That's exactly what I mean!" I snarled. "Or are you just as dumb

as you look?"

Maria's face turned red. "Now you're gonna get it!"

"Bring it!" I growled. "I'm not scared of you!"

"Let's duel!" she yelled.


	3. Chapter 3: Maria Moon

**Heyy, it's me! sorry if this chapter's a little short (I apologize for the last one as well, they get longer, I promise). My friend wrote this one for me when she was sleeping over (Maria is her character). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Maria Moon**

Man! I am sooooooo mad at her!

"Lets get this duel on the road!" I declared.

"I'll go first! Draw! I'll summon Ebon Magician Curran in attack mode (1200 ATK) and set three cards. Your turn," Saya said.

"Alright!" I draw and summon Tribe Inflecting Virus in attackmode (1600 ATK)! Now I use it's special effect to discard one card from my hand, I can declare one monster type and all monsters with that type on the field are destroyed. So I think I'll discard my Ocean Dragon Lord, Neo Dadelus and destroy all Spellcasters on the field." I exclaimed. "Now I'll use my Monster Reborn to bring back my Ocean Lord form the Graveyard! Come to my aid, if you will Ocean Lord! With this I'll have my monsters attack you, starting with my Tribe Inflecting Virus, then Ocean Lord,"

"No so fast! I use my face down: Enchanted Javelin! What it does is gives my Life Points equal to on of your monsters attack points! I think I want Ocean Lord's," Saya countered as her Life points went to 6900, then went down to 2400.

"Better than nothing, right guys? Your move!" I finished.

Before Saya did anything, she started thinking hard about something. Then she gave me a face and started her turn.

"I Draw! I summon Blast Magician in attack mode (1400 ATK). Then I'll use my Dian Keto The Cure Master to give me 1000 more Life Points!" Saya said as her life points went up to 3400. "I'll use another spell, Mage Power! What it does is for every spell and trap on my field, my equipped monster gains 500 ATK. I set two cards, and have my Blast Magician with his new 3900 attack points will attack your Tribe Inflecting Virus! Your move!"

(Maria Life Points: 1700) "So not cool! Anyway, I draw!" I started. "And play my field spell A Legendary Ocean! My card gives all water monsters 200 more attack and defense, and decreases all water monsters from our hands and field by one level! Plus my field spell name is treated as Umi, With that the case, I'll use Ocean Lord's effect by destroying one Umi, I can send all cards on the field and in our hands expect Ocean Lord! Now Ocean Lord, Attack Saya directly! Make your move!" (Saya's Life Points: 500)

"Ok! I draw. I use my Pot Of Greed to draw two more cards! Well, well, what do ya know, another Pot Of Greed! And two more cards cuz' I'm using it! Now I'll use my spell, Book Of Moon. I lets me turn one monster into face down defense. I think your Ocean Lord should take it easy in defense for now. As for my other two cards.. I'll use them! Since they're both Monster Reborns, I'll bring back my Ebon Magician and Blast Magician! Now Ebon, attack Maria's monster. Now Blast Magician, attack Maria directly.(Maria's Life Points: 300) Take your last turn." Saya declared.

"Fine! I draw!" I said. _Please be a monster!_ I thought. "SNAP! *sigh* your move."

"Wow. I expected more from an Obelisk than this! Anyway I draw. Now Blast Magician finish this!" Saya exclaimed, and she thrusted her arms in the air.

"She's really good. You should congratulate her!" Star Boy chimes in.

"Nice idea." I said. 'You guys rocked it out there. We lost but who cares!"

"Hey Saya! You did really good. Awesome job!" I said, walking over to her.

"Hey follow me over here I need to tell you something!" She said. Hey, she seems a little happier!

"Ok!" I replied, fallowing her outside.

"Alright I don't know what your planning with your evil monsters, but if you want to live, you will stop summoning them and drop the I'm-an-angel act! I can see right pass it!" Saya yelled, putting her hand on her deck.

"Whoa hold it! I have no idea what your talking about! Evil monsters? All I have is my deck! I don't have evil monsters! Why are you so mad at me!" I shot back.

"Please! I know your lying! If you don't start telling me the truth, I will make my Magicians kill you!" She yelled at me.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I scream at her, half scared and half mad.

"You asked for it! Chaos! Come on out and teach her a lesson!" Saya commanded, as a Magician popped of in a poof of smoke.

"Saya. I don't think she's lying." Chaos said.

"Oh snap! Umm… Levia- Dragon Daedalus come help me please!" I shouted, scared of the fuming girl and her magician.

"Whats the – ahh! What happened this time!" Levia Dragon asked, seeing Chaos.

"Long story that I won't let you live long enough to hear if you keep the angle act up! Chaos- attack with Chaotic Blast!" Saya shouted.

"Oh Sna-" I started when some one cut me off.

"GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!" A familiar voice shouted.


	4. Chapter 4: Saya Hassleberry

**Chapter Four: Saya Hassleberry**

"Get over here right now you two!" A powerful voice called. I saw Maria return that stupid dragon thing of hers to her deck. Even though I wanted to rip Maria's head off, I returned Chaos to my deck.

"Now, Maria," the voice said again.

"What did I do?" she whined.

"You know better than to pick fights with people," the voice belonged to a man with a yellow shirt.

_Look Saya, he's from the Ra Dorm!_ Wynn squealed. _And he's really really hot!_

I ignored her and continued to gaze at the man. He was strangely familiar. He had combat boots, and they looked just like mine…

I practically screamed and fainted. I had just realized who this man was!

_It's Ty! It's Ty! It's Ty!_ I screamed at my Duel Spirits in my head_. It's actually him!_

"Yes!" Faith squealed. "It's been such a long time!" We were all having a silent party in my head. I thought I was going to cry, I was so happy.

"And as for you!" Ty's voice brung me back to Earth. I snapped to attention.

"Yes, sir!" I responded. Ty's ferocious brown eyes flickered for a second, and I thought he recognized me.

"Who are you?"

"Saya, sir," I answered.

"Saya?" he repeated.

I nodded. "Yessir,"

"Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, I am," I struggled to say that without sobbing. He didn't recognize me after all.

"Well, then, dismissed," he commanded. I nodded and before I could say anything else,I sprinted off. Into the woods I ran, and didn't stop until I tripped over my own feet and fell face-first into the ground.

"Sssh, Saya, it's okay," I heard my Witch of the Black Forest whisper as she stroked my hair.

"I...I'm fine, Blackie," I tried to stand up,but I ended up slipping again. I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying.

"Saya," Blackie's soothing voice said. "Come here," I crawled over to where she was and laid my head in her lap.

"I c-can't believe he didn't know who I was,"

Blackie didn't say anything, but continued to stroke my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Saya," I heard Eria say.

"I'm gonna go kick him into next week!" Rapid-Fire Magician yelled.

"Rapid," Blackie warned.

"Sorry, sorry," Rapid answered.

"It's alright, guys," I choked out through my sobs.

"No, Saya,it's not alright," Wynn chimed in. "You desperately need to talk to him,"

"Guys!" Blackie rose her voice. "Just leave her alone!"

"She's right," Faith commented. "Let's go," They all faded away except for Blackie. I was glad it was just me and her. She was so calm and serene. I had already started calming down.

"I can't believe it," I whispered. "He didn'tknow who I was,"

"Saya, honey, don't worry about that," Blackie said. "We'll figure something out later,"

I nodded and closed my eyes. I woke up sometime later. Blackie was still there, braiding my hair.

"You have such pretty hair," she told me. "I like it when it's orange like this the best,"

"Thank you," I responded.

"Saya, you're still tired, aren't you?" Blackie asked. "You haven't gotten any sleep for the past few days,"

"I'm not tired," I replied. I think it would've been more effective had I not yawned right after I said that.

"Go to sleep," Blackie repeated. "You're tired,"

I knew she was right and that there was no point in arguing. SoI closed my eyes again.

When I woke up again,it was raining. Blackie had wrapped her arms around me, trying to keep the edge off the cold. I appreciated the thoughtfulness, but since she was a spirit all the rain just went through her and landed on me. I started shivering like crazy. Blackie gave me an apologetic look. I smiled back. I laid there in her arms for a while until the rain stopped. By then, I was soaked to the core. I couldn't stop shivering. I heard footsteps. I shot up and Blackie faded away. I was half-hoping it was Ty. That he had remembered me after all and was coming back to get me. I tried to keep my teeth from chattering, but to no avail.

"Saya?"I heard Chazz's voice.

"Chazz!" I cried. My voice came out hoarse. The footsteps sped up, and I knew that he had heard me. In a few moments, I was in his arms.

"Saya, baby, what were you doing out here?" I didn't say anything. I just buried my face in his warm chest. He sighed and picked me up.

"Let's get you to my dorm," Chazz started walking back to the Obelisk dorms.I still hadn't stopped shivering. Every part of my body was numb and I could hardly feel anything. Not even Chazz's arms that were carrying me. We entered the Obelisk Blue dorms. I could feel the heat and could hear whispers as we walked down the hall. I was thankful when we got to Chazz'sroom. Chazz laid me on his bed. It was warm. I snuggled into the pillow. I heard footsteps again as Chazz walked off. I lifted my head to see where he was going, but he was already gone. I laid my head back down and tried to get warm. Suddenly, I felt my body being lifted off the pillow. I opened my eyes to see that I was in Chazz's smiled down at me.

"Cold, huh?" I smiledweakly and nodded.

"Y-y-yes," I whispered.

He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. "We can fix that," I felt his hands loosen my belt and take my pants off. Under normal circumstances, I probably would've slapped him, but I was too cold and tired to do anything. I was also grateful that he was letting me borrow his dry clothes.

"T-thanks," I stammered.

"Don't mention it,"Chazz responded with a smile. Next, he put a pair of his shorts on me. The shivering slowly started to stop. My shirt followed, and soon I was decked out in his clothes. I snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around sat like that for a while.

Once again, Chazz lifted me up. He put me on his huge bed. I snuggled into oneof his body pillows. I felt the covers being pulled over me.

"Chazzy," I groaned and reached for him.

Chazz chuckled softly. I heard more footsteps and something hit the floor. I looked up.

That something was Chazz's shirt.

He climbed in bed next to me. I ran my fingers down his muscular chest. Chazz shivered. I then felt him pull me close. His lips closed over mine. I kissed him back. Chazz and I continued to kiss for what seemed like only a few seconds. Then he pulled away. A whimper escaped my lips.

"Saya, you'll never get out of this bed if youdo things like that," Chazz whispered seductively in my ear.

I sighed. "I don't know if I want to get out of this bed," I answered truthfully.

"Don't tempt me, or you never will," Chazz kissed my neck.

"I'll try not to," I teased.

Chazz chuckled. "Get some sleep, baby, I can tell you're tired,"

I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep to the steady beat of his heart


	5. Chapter 5: Tyranno Hassleberry

**This was the chapter when I realized how emo I actually was...Hassleberry is sooo OOC and ends up trying to kill Jesse. ****I guess that doesn't really matter; not like anyone can get the characters exactly right...**

**Oh, and yeah. This is a longer chapter! Yessss! 10 pages typed (pitiful, simply pitiful) but it's better than the other four haha**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Tyranno Hassleberry**

I watched as the girl with the abnormally bright orange hair ran off. She was running towards the woods. The woods? That was an interesting place to run to.

"Hassleberry?" Maria's voice pierced my concentration. "Earth to Hassleberry,"

I shook my head. "Sorry, soldier. Just spaced out for a minute,"

"I kinda noticed," Maria commented.

I ignored that remark. "I was fussing at you for something,"

"For picking fights with the new people," Maria told me.

"Oh, yeah," I cleared my throat. "Just don't do it anymore,"

"Wow, Hassleberry," Maria rolled her eyes. "I was expecting more

than that,"

I smiled and ruffled her short brown hair. She smiled back. We

started walking back towards the dorms.

"Why did Saya act all military on you?" Maria asked.

"'All military on me'?" I chuckled.

"Yeah," Maria replied. "She called you sir and stuff,"

"And you don't sometimes?" I responded. It _was_ strange how the

girl had immediately snapped to attention, with her arms by her side and her eyes looking straight forward.

"Keyword there being sometimes," Maria shot back.

"At ease, soldier," I put my hand on her shoulder. Then,

something caught my eye.

"Uh, Hassleberry?" Maria followed me to where the something

was. I picked it up. And then it hit me.

"Holy crap," I muttered. "Why didn't I notice before?"

"Notice what?" Maria asked me.

I didn't answer. In my hand was a necklace in the shape of a

Pentagram. It was red, with gold designs etched onto it. My hand flew to my own neck. I took my necklace out of my shirt. It was red like this one, but with black designs instead of gold.

"Uh, Tyranno?" I shook myself out of my daze. I must've

completely freaked Maria out. I gave her my best smile and tucked my necklace back into my shirt.

"Let's get you back to your dorm, Maria," I gave her my best

smile and walked her back to the Slifer dorms. She was giving me sideways glances when she thought I wasn't looking. I didn't blame her. It was kinda strange for me to flip out like that in front of people.

"Good night, Hassleberry," Maria and I hugged.

"G'night, soldier," I responded. She closed the door. I took my

necklace out of my shirt. Then I looked at the one Saya had dropped. A sudden wave of emotion came over me. A few tears slipped from my eyes. "It looks like the Demon of Light has returned,"

I was halfway to my dorm when I heard Jaden calling my name.

"Sergeant!" He ran up beside me, breathless. "Sergeant!"

"At ease," I tried my best to act my normal self. "At ease.

Now what's the matter?"

"Have you seen a girl with orange hair and triangle marks?" Jaden

asked me.

"Yes, I have," I answered. Jay's face lit up. "She went in the woods,"

"Really?" Jay's eyes were a mix of worry and sadness. "Why'd she

go in there?"

I chose my words carefully. "Well, Jay, Maria and Saya got into a

fight and-"

"You know her name?" Jaden gave me a look.

"Yeah, she does," I told him, slightly offended.

"Crapcrapcrap!" Jaden shook his head. "CRAP!"

"Jaden?" It wasn't like him to use that word.

"Crowler wants to see her!" Jay looked like he was gonna lose it.

"He's already decided what dorm she's in and-"

"Jaden," he looked up at me. "Calm down. You're losin' it!"

Jay took a shaky breath. "How long ago did she run off?"

"I dunno. Maybe twenty minutes," I shrugged. "Saya took off

pretty fast. She could be halfway in there by now,"

Jaden lost it. He started crying. Wow. What brought this on?

"Uh, Jaden?" Honestly, this was freaking the heck out of me.

"Jaden?"

Jaden looked up at me. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Well, uh," Jaden looked at the ground. "I, just, uh,"

"Are you gonna answer that or not?" I snapped.

"I need to go study for a test!" Jaden finally answered and sprinted off.

I just about laughed. Jaden? Study? No way! I was mulling over what

made Jaden cry on the way back to my dorm. Did he have feelings for

Saya? Pfft! If that boy so much as laid a hand on my little sister…

"Hassleberry!" I looked up to see Lyndsey Truesdale poking her

head out her dorm room window.

"Hey, Colonel!" I called up to her.

"'Sup Sarg?" she smiled. "Didja hear? We're getting a new student!

And guess what?"

"What?" I had a feeling what was going to come next.

"It's a girl!" Lyndsey squealed.

I chuckled. Lyndsey was the only girl in the Ra dorm. For some \

reason, most of the girls had ended up in the Obelisk dorm.

"And guess what?" Lyndsey continued.

"Hold on a minute, I'm gonna come up there," I walked in the \

building. Looks like I knew what dorm Saya was in.

I was walking up the stairs when Lyndsey flung herself at me

literally.

"I'm so excited!" she cried. "Finally! Someone the same gender as

me!"

"I'm glad you're excited," I ruffled her white hair. "You have any

idea who the girl is?"

"Nope," Lyndsey responded cheerfully. Right then, her phone

started ringing. "Oh, it's Bastion! Sorry, Sergeant, I gotta go!" She gave me hug before bolting down the stairs.

I shook my head. I wonder about that girl sometimes.

I was sitting on my bed, bored out of my skull. Saya's necklace

was still in my hand. It was starting to leave a star-shaped mark. Knowing Saya, she's probably flipping out. My dad gave us necklaces that corresponded to our elements right before he died. More like was killed, actually.

"It meant everything to her," I mumbled, my fingers tracing the designs. "Everything,"

I looked out the window. The sky was grey, and I knew rain was

going to fall any second. I mentally kicked myself. My little sister was out in the rain, and here I was. In a warm, dry building, sitting on my bed, perfectly comfortable.

"I'm so stupid," I grumbled. "I can't believe I didn't recognize

her," I sighed. The rain began to fall harder. I couldn't help but think of Saya, out there in the woods. The thought of her not making it through the night crossed my mind.

"No way! NO WAY!" I shook my head to rid myself of the

thought. "Saya's my soldier, she'll make it through the night," A bolt of lightning pierced the sky.

"I hope," I muttered.

"Augh!" I groaned. "Stupid alarm clock!" I reached out to turn it

off, but it wasn't there. I sat up, confused. What was making that noise?

"Ty!" I turned. Only my sister called me that.

"Ty!" She called again, her voice sounded desperate.

"I'm coming, soldier!" I called and ran in the direction of her

voice. When I got to where Saya's voice was, I couldn't believe my eyes.

There was Saya, she looked to be about eight. And there was me. I

was around fourteen.

"Ty," Saya started to cry.

"Saya, it's not that bad. Just a little scrape," I was examining Saya's

knee.

"I don't care! It hurts!" Saya buried her face in my shoulder.

I kissed her forehead. "Try and stand up,"

"Why?" Saya sniffed.

"So we can get you home," I lifted her up. "I don't have anything

to stop the bleeding out here,"

"Carry me," Saya whimpered.

I chuckled. "Fine, but just this once,"

"Okay," I mumbled to myself as I watched the younger versions

of me and my sister walk away. "This is completely pointless,"

Suddenly, the scenery flashed to the house I'd grown up in.

"Whoa," I mumbled as I walked through the house

"Tyranno?" I heard someone call my name.

"Yeah, soldier?"

"I had a bad dream," I recognized Saya's voice. I smiled. I

remember this conversation.

"Really?" I walked into the bedroom me and Saya had shared. I was

hugging Saya close to my chest. "What was it about?"

"Well, there was this guy," Saya stated.

"Okay?"

"And he came and took you away," Saya continued. "And you

never came back," Saya started crying.

"Ssssh, Saya," I kissed the top of her head. "It's alright,"

"Are you leaving?" Saya asked me.

I sighed. "No, soldier, I'm not going anywhere,"

Saya brightened up a little bit. "Good,"

"Now you get some rest," I stroked her hair.

"Goodnight, Tyranno," she yawned. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Saya, goodnight,"

"God! What?" I sat straight up. Oh. It was just the alarm clock. I

shut it off and stood up. "That was an interesting dream," I stretched. "Well, time to go find my little sis," I got my Ra jacket on and pulled on my combat boots. I fastened Saya's necklace around my neck.

I walked out into the hall and guess who I bumped into?

"Hey Hassleberry!" Lyndsey chirped.

"Good morning," I smiled. "So how was it last night?"

Lyndsey blushed bright red. "It was fine, amazing actually,"

"Amazing, Lynds?" I teased. "Did you two do something that

Zane wouldn't approve of?"

"Hassleberry!" Lyndsey cried. "Don't even bring that up!"

I laughed. "So what'd you two do?"

"Well, we just kinda walked around the island, made out by the

beach, y'know, normal boyfriend-girlfriend stuff," Lyndsey told me.

"I get the feeling you're not telling me something," She punched

me playfully.

"You know I'm never gonna do that until I've gotten married!"

Lyndsey pouted. "Zane would kill me AND Bastion!"

"Zane's plotting to kill Bastion anyways," I smiled. "He doesn't

need any motivation,"

"Uh-huh, whatever," Lyndsey rolled her eyes. "So where are you

off to?"

"That's confidential," I said.

"You can tell me!" Lyndsey pleaded.

"Nope, I can't," I told her.

"Fine," she mumbled. "When do you think we'll be getting the

new girl?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Probably sometime in the

afternoon,"

"Oh, well," Lyndsey smiled. "I'm just so excited!"

"Face it, Lynds, you're always excited," I ruffled her hair.

"You have this thing, y'know," Lyndsey stated. "You like to ruffle

people's hair,"

I looked at her. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope, not at all," Lyndsey said. "It's just that you're the only one

I know that does that,"

"'Cause I'm unique," I started walking down the stairs. "See ya

later, Colonel,"

"Bye, Sarg," Lyndsey called.

I stepped out into the morning air. It was cold, and I shivered. I

can't believe I let Saya stay the night in the woods. I kicked myself again.

"Well, better get a move on," I mumbled to myself. I started

walking towards the woods. Then I saw Chazz coming out of them. And he was carrying someone.

"That's Saya!" I growled. "If he's done anything to her!"

I followed Chazz to the Obelisk dorms. I was getting more furious

by the minute. What was he doing with her?

Chazz opened the doors and disappeared into the dorm. I just

about lost it. I couldn't go in there since I was a Ra. Argh! I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him!

"Consider yourself dead, Princeton," I grit my teeth. "You have no

idea what I'm gonna do to you! I'm gonna-"

"Hey, Hassleberry!" I turned around to see Jaden and Syrus.

"What are you doin' here?"

I tried my best to fake a smile. "Nothin' much. What about you

Jay?"

"Wonderin' what you're doing," Jay responded. "We saw you

following Chazz, and you looked kinda mad,"

"I know, and you were just mumbling about killing Chazz," Syrus

chimed in.

"I would pay to see that," A voice behind me made me jump.

"Oh, hey, Lex," Jaden smiled.

"Hey, Jaden," Alexis smiled, and then turned to me. "So why were

you following Chazz anyway?"

"It's none of your business, really," I told them.

Jaden gave me a look. "You don't have to tell us,"

"I'm curious," Alexis looked at the door and back to me.

"Guys, just drop it," Syrus said. "We have to get to class,"

"Since when did you care about being late, Sy?" Alexis asked him.

"I've always cared since Crowler busted me and Jaden for being

late," Syrus shivered. "I never want to relive that nightmare again,"

"Syrus has a point," Jaden said. "I don't want to relive that

nightmare either,"

"Yeah, troops, let's get to class," I added, looking for a way to

distract the conversation.

"Well, let's get going," Jaden grabbed my arm and pulled me all

the way to class.

The four of us took seats in the back of the class. Jaden to my left,

Alexis to my right, and Syrus right in front of me. I noticed that Jay was looking around nervously.

"What's up, Jay?" I whispered to him. "You're awfully jumpy

today,"

I could've sworn that Jaden jumped four feet in the air when I said

that. "N-no! What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe 'cause you're looking around like there's

someone out to kill you," I told him.

"Well, I'm waiting for someone," Jaden's face turned red.

"Who?" I asked.

Jay turned a darker shade of red. "Jesse,"

I just about laughed, but thought better of it. "I had a feeling,"

Jaden sighed. "Is it really that obvious?"

This time I actually laughed. "It's gonna come out sooner or

later,"

"You think so?" Jaden's eyes started tearing up. "You really think

so?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. "I don't know, Jaden. It could, if

someone decides to open their big mouth," Right after I said that, he gave me a look. "Don't worry, I won't say anything,"

"Thanks," Jay whispered, wiping his eyes dry.

"Don't mention it, soldier," I smiled.

Jaden smiled back. Then Jesse walked up.

"Hey, Jay!" he plopped down. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much," Jaden answered. "You?"

"I have to clean out my dorm room today," Jesse scowled. "Not

really looking forward to that,"

Jaden giggled. "That stinks? Any specific reason why?"

"Let's just say that me, Chazz, Zane, Bastion, Atticus, and Alexis

were playing a very twisted game of Truth or Dare," Jesse smiled.

"Twisted?" Jaden giggled again. "A dare to clean your room

doesn't sound that twisted,"

Jesse laughed. "Yeah, I know. I got that dare before Zane decided

to break out the alcohol,"

"How old is Zane anyway?" I asked Jesse.

"Twenty-four," Jesse answered. "Me and Bastion were the only

ones there that were under twenty-one,"

"Did you have anything to drink?" Jaden asked.

"Of course," Jesse replied. "But I didn't have anything to eat, so I

had a mean hangover this morning,"

"No wonder you haven't said y'all all day!" I looked over to see

Maria. "I was wondering what was up,"

"Hey, 'Ria!" Jesse smiled. Maria was Jesse's girlfriend now.

Everyone had known they were both madly in love ever since they'd met, but they had tried to deny it. And now they were going out.

Love is so complicated, isn't it?

"Morning, Jess," Maria sat down and gave Jesse a kiss on the cheek.

I glanced over at Jaden. That poor boy. He was trying his best not

to break down right then and there. I started to get a little annoyed at Maria and Jesse, who had now started some intense making out.

"Get a room," I tried my best to sound like I was joking. Jaden

looked at me gratefully.

Jesse chuckled. "I saw something really strange this morning,"

"What?" Maria asked.

"Chazz walked into the Obelisk dorms carrying a girl," Jesse told

us.

"What did she look like?" Jaden asked.

"Bright orange hair, weird triangle marks," Jesse shrugged. "She

didn't look familiar at all,"

That Chazz. If he'd done anything to Saya…

"Hassleberry?" I looked over at Maria. "Why are you so quiet?"

"It's nothing soldier, I'm just tired," I smiled.

Maria gave me a look like she didn't believe me. "But you're never

tired,"

"There's a first for everything," I replied.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again.

"I'm fine!" I snapped. "Absolutely fine!"

"Hey, watch it!" Jesse snapped back. "All she did was ask a

question!"

"You watch it!" I yelled.

"Come over here and make me!" Oh, pretty-boy was asking for it

now.

"I will!" I growled and stepped over Jaden.

"Guys!" Jaden said. I gave him a glare. He shrank back into his seat.

"Well, what are ya waitin for?" Jesse taunted.

That did it. I threw the first punch. It hit him squarely in the jaw.

"Augh!" Jesse rubbed his chin. "You're gonna get it now!"

I smirked. "Right,"

Jesse kicked me. I grabbed his ankle and twisted it. He cried out in

pain and fell to the floor. I kicked him in the gut. Jesse tried to get up. I let him. I knew I was going to win anyway.

"I hate you!" Jesse threw a punch. I sidestepped it, grabbed his

shoulders and kneed him right in the ribs.

Jesse crumpled, clutching the side I had kneed.

"Stop it," I heard Jaden whisper.

I ignored him. "Still wanna fight?"

"I'll never stop fighting!" Jesse growled and stood up on shaky

legs.

"I'll let you make the first punch," I smirked.

"I will!" I blocked yet another punch.

"Stop it!" Jaden said, a little louder this time.

I knocked Jesse's legs out from under him. He fell, and I stepped

on his hand.

"Owwww!" Tears slid down his face. I put my full weight on his

hand and I heard the SNAP! of bones breaking. And I liked it.

"Stop it!" Jaden screamed and pushed me off of Jesse. I was

stunned for a second, but regained my composure.

I looked over at Maria, who was standing there, absolutely

horrified. "J-Jesse?"

_Aw, suck it up, _I thought _That's what he gets for pickin a fight_

_with someone who's been trained for hand-to-hand combat! _

"What's wrong with you?" Jaden interrupted my thoughts. He was

crying. I glanced down at Jesse, lying there on the floor. Blood was covering his shirt, and I guessed that I had broken a few ribs. His hand was bleeding too.

"He deserved it," I shrugged. "He should've known better,"

Jaden looked at me, startled. I thought about laughing, but

thought better of it. Did he expect me to apologize to Jesse or something?

Suddenly, my chest started hurting. Pain shot through me. I tried

my best to make it look like I was normal, and thank God Jaden was too occupied with Jesse.

I quickly glanced at my necklace. The designs were glowing. I

knew what that meant. My inner Demon was going to come out if I didn't get out of here.

I casually walked out of the classroom. At least that's what I tried

to do. The pain intensified with every step. When I got outside, I felt better. I continued walking until I reached the Ra dorm.

"What came over me?" I mumbled. I unlocked the door to my

room. "I just went all psycho-killer for a second," I walked into my room and plopped down on the bed. I started to feel bad about what had happened. I broke a bunch of Jesse's bones, made Jaden cry, Maria's never gonna talk to me again. Could this day get any worse?

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Jaden," was the muffled reply.

I think today just got worse.

"What do you want?" I sat up.

"Just to talk," I opened the door for him.

"About what?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"About what happened," Jaden answered and wiped his eyes.

"Look, Jay, can we talk about it some other time?" I leaned

against the door. "I just really want to be alone,"

"I-" I didn't let him finish. I closed the door on his face. Jaden let

out a sob, and I felt a pang of guilt. I pushed it out of my mind.

"Well, Tyranno, you've really outdone yourself," I laid back down

on my bed. "Got into a fight, broke someone's ribs, and their hand, too. Made two people cry. What else? Cut someone's heart out with a knife?" I pulled the covers over my head. "Oh, well. I'll figure this out sometime in the morning," And with that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Maria Moon

**I really have to apologize over how freakin messed up this chapter is! I tried really hard to get the format correct but I couldn't! stupid computer! please try to enjoy the chapter anyway though**

* * *

Chapter Six: Maria Moon

I watched, terrified as Hassleberry beat up on Jesse. _My _Jesse.  
"Oh, no!" Star Boy exclaimed. "Maria! Do something!"  
"I-I can't!" I mumbled. I saw Hassleberry kick Jesse's legs out from under him and step on his hand. Blood was gushing out of the side of his chest.  
"Well, you can't really just stand here while he bleeds to death," Levia Dragon commented.  
I ignored that. I looked at Hassleberry. Something was wrong with him. His chocolate brown eyes were now starting to glow bright yellow.  
"Something's wrong with him," I told my Duel Spirits.  
"No kidding!" Star Boy piped up. "Anyone who would beat someone up like that has to have something wrong with them!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, but-"  
Jesse screamed in pain. Not like the "Ow, someone's hurting me!" but the "Ow! Someone's trying to kill me!" kind of scream.  
"Stop it!" Jaden rushed over and pushed Hassleberry off of Jesse. My eyes were still fixed on Hassleberry. Then I noticed that every time he took a breath, a flicker of pain crossed his eyes.  
I looked down at Jesse again. I gasped. His face was deathly pale, and his hand was completely shattered.  
"J-Jesse?" I sat down next to him.  
I heard footsteps and knew that Hassleberry was gone. I glanced up and saw that he was still in pain. But why?  
"M-Maria?" Jesse groaned, and I remembered the real problem at hand.  
"Shhh, it's okay," I stroked his fuzzy blue hair.  
"Maria, you take care of Jesse, I'm going to go talk to him," Jaden said.  
I nodded. "Okay,"  
Jaden left, leaving me with a very bloody mess.  
I assessed the damage Hassleberry had done. Blood was pouring out the left side of his chest and leaking out on the floor. I shivered. I'd always had this thing when it came to blood.  
"Hey, Maria!" a cheerful voice said behind me. I turned around to see my twin, Marina.  
"Can you get the nurse?" I asked her.  
"Why?" Marina walked over to me. "Oh! That's why!"  
"Yeah," I said.  
"I'm on my way," Marina dashed off.  
I picked Jesse's head up and put it on my lap. I was going to kill Hassleberry for this. Jesse groaned again, and my heart started beating faster. Why couldn't Marina hurry up?  
"Calm down, Maria," Ocean Lord told me. "She's going as fast as she can,"  
"I know, I know," I muttered anxiously.  
I sat there with Jesse for what seemed like forever, and then Marina decided to show up.  
"Maria!" she exclaimed, running over. "Ms. Fontaine's coming,"  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God!"  
As if on cue, Ms. Fontaine and a bunch of other people I'd never seen before showed up.  
"Excuse me, Maria?" Ms. Fontaine asked. "What exactly happened here?" "Uh, he got into a fight," I answered uncomfortably.  
"With who?"  
I hated this. Granted, Hassleberry had nearly killed my boyfriend, but if they knew he was the one who beat Jesse up, he would be expelled. "Uh, I, um didn't see,"  
Ms. Fontaine nodded. "Okay, well, we'll find out who did it when he wakes up,"  
_If he wakes up, _I thought.  
"Don't be so negative!" Star Boy exclaimed.  
"I mean it, if I hear your voice one more time," I mumbled viciously.  
"Eep!" Star Boy squealed.  
"Uh, Maria?" I snapped back to Earth.  
"Yes?" I looked at Marina.  
"You need to get out of the way so they can get him to the infirmary," she said.  
"Sorry," I stood up next to Marina and watched them carry my beautiful Jesse away.  
"So," Marina said. "Who _really _beat up Jesse?"  
I sighed. "You promise not to tell?" Marina nodded. "Hassleberry,"  
"Seriously?" Marina went wide-eyed. "He did that to Jesse?"  
I nodded. "Let's just get to the infirmary. I wanna see if Jesse will live or not,"  
"Of course he'll live!" Marina exclaimed. "What makes you think he wouldn't?" I pointed to the puddle of blood on the floor.  
Marina shrugged. "It don't mean anything,"  
I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go,"  
We walked down the twisty halls of Duel Academy and into the infirmary. I glanced around for Jesse, and I found him—hooked up to a breathing machine. I winced. How lovely.  
Jaden barged in behind us. "I can't believe him! He beats up on Jesse and then blows me off!"  
"Jay, calm down!" Marina said. "What's up?"  
"Hassleberry's what's up!" Jaden sniffled, wiping a tear away from his eye. "I can't believe him!"  
"You only need to say that once," Syrus walked in behind him. "That's all you said on the way here!"  
"What'd Hassleberry do?" I asked.  
Jaden took a shaky breath. "I told him I wanted to talk, and then he slammed the door in my face!"  
"Ouch," Marina muttered.  
"I know!" Jaden threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "All I wanted to do was talk to him!"  
I sighed. "He slammed the door in your face?"  
Jaden nodded. "Yeah, he did. Something about wanting to be alone for a while,"  
I glanced over at Jesse. He still looked deathly pale and he was covered in sweat. I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to make it or not. I pushed the thought out of my mind and continued to listen to Jaden's rant.  
"It was so weird! And he was talking about killing Chazz or something!" Jaden was yelling. "I was so pissed off!"  
I didn't really know if I wanted to have to listen to that for the next ten minutes, so I walked over to my Jesse. Ms. Fontaine came over and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"He'll be fine, just some broken ribs and a shattered hand," she said.  
I winced. "Just?"  
"Well," I could tell by her voice she was feeling guilty for saying that like it was nothing. "I meant that it wasn't a hard thing to heal,"  
I rolled my eyes. "It's fine. How long before he's fully recovered?"  
"I honestly don't know," Ms. Fontaine told me. "It'll be a couple weeks before he's out of here, and then maybe a month more before he can take the casts off,"  
Wonderful. Simply wonderful. Now Hassleberry was going to get his butt kicked the next time I saw him. "Yeah, okay," was all that came out of my mouth. I sat there, watching Jesse's chest rise and fall. Bandages were wrapped tightly around him, but the bleeding hadn't stopped. Tiny patches of red seeped through. I wondered if Jesse was injured more than Ms. Fontaine was letting on.  
"Will he be okay?" Jaden sat down next to me. "How bad is it?"  
"A couple broken ribs, his hand is toast," I said. "It'll be a couple months before everything's healed,"  
"Oh, okay," Jaden said. "I'm really sorry about what happened. Next time I see him, I'm gonna kick his-"  
"It's fine," I interrupted. "You don't need to,"  
"You sure?" Jaden asked.  
I nodded. My stomach started aching. "I'll be in my dorm room if you need me," I didn't wait for him to answer. I got up and walked out. The farther away I got from the infirmary, the better my stomach felt. Just watching Jesse lay there, unconscious creeped the heck out of me.  
Outside, the air was cold and wet and it was still drizzling. I was just about to open the door to my room when a movement caught my eye.  
I turned around and whatever it was was gone. I shrugged and stepped into my room. I plopped down on my bed and pulled the covers over me, suddenly worn out from today's happenings. The rain started to pick up and I fell asleep to the steady beat of raindrops on the window.

~x~x~x~x~

I woke up about midnight, sweating buckets. My dream had been filled with black magic and fire. There were three people- two girls and a boy. One girl had curly midnight blue hair and a tattered dress with hardened green eyes. A tattoo curled up her arm and glowed green.  
The boy was well-built, and wherever his shirt didn't cover muscles bulged. His clothes were threadbare and a similar tattoo was on him, black in color. His brown eyes held intense pain. Deep pain.  
The other girl was the freakiest. She had black hair with red eyes. The markings crept up her whole body and glowed golden. What really was creepy is that she was screaming and blood was coming out of the corners of her mouth. And all the other two did was stand there with fearful eyes. I wanted to yell at them to do something. Then the girl screamed one last time and everything flashed brightly.  
And here I am now, sweating like crazy. Wondering what the significance of this dream was. And I got the feeling that I knew who the bloody girl was.  
I didn't want to be in this godforsaken bedroom anymore. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I grabbed a jacket and stepped outside.  
I started walking around idly. Not really caring where I was going, I stared at the ground and let my feet wander. It wasn't cold tonight, just a bit wet. I was thankful for the drizzle. It had cooled my sweaty body off, and I almost forgot about my nightmare.  
That's when something moved.  
I jumped up and grabbed for the nearest thing I could use as a weapon. That happened to be a stick. I guessed I had probably gone into the woods and I was probably flipping out over an animal.  
Something shiny caught my eye. Then I heard whimpering. Was someone crying?  
I crept towards the shiny thing, doing my best to keep low and be as quiet as possible. Next, I started to hear sobs. Someone was out here. The question was—who?  
I saw a girl about my age standing near the cliff that overhung the ocean. Her hair was blond, and it looked like there were marks covering her body. My mind flashed to the girl I had dueled earlier. Saya was her name? I didn't remember.  
"I c-can't believe he didn't know who I was," the girl whispered.  
"Saya," a deep voice said. "Don't blame yourself,"  
I could've sworn that voice was coming from behind me. I swung around, cracking a twig in half. I glanced over to see Saya—or who I thought was Saya—staring at me.  
_Oh, God, I'm screwed! _I ground my teeth together in frustration. _And this is why I never go on covert operations! __  
_"Whoever's out there, show yourself!" Saya yelled. Then the weirdest thing happened. Something started coming out of her hands, encasing them with a golden energy.  
_I am doubly screwed! _I swallowed. "Uh, it's okay! Just me!"  
Saya's eyes narrowed. "Well, who are you?"  
I stepped out of the trees. There was no point in hiding who I was. "Maria,"  
The golden energy flared up even bigger. "And you were following me because…"  
"I wasn't following you!" I snapped. "Why would I want to follow you?"  
"What were you doing then?" Saya asked calmly, but with an edge to her voice.  
Truthfully, I was just wandering around. Something told me that that excuse wasn't going to fly with Saya. "I'm not sure,"  
"Then get out of here," Saya said. "I don't want you around,"  
That did it. I took a couple steps towards her, and she in turn took a couple steps backwards. I could feel my mouth burning with every step and knew that the wolf part of me was just dying to come out.  
I took one more step. She stepped backwards.  
Then I realized it.  
"Ahhhh!" Saya screamed.  
I rushed over to her to find out that she had already fallen off.  
_Dang it!_ I growled. _Levia Dragon? You think you could help me?__  
_Levia Dragon appeared and I hopped on his back. We flew down the side of the cliff and straight over the water. Thankfully I saw a giant splash and I immediately knew where Saya had landed.  
"Here?" Levia Dragon asked. I nodded and dove into the water.  
_Wait here, _I told him. Thank the Lord I'm psychic and can talk through mind links.  
I saw Saya's limp body going down towards the bottom. I swam faster, putting all anger aside. If I let this girl die, I would never forgive myself.  
I reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand. I began swimming towards the surface with Saya in tow.  
_Levia! Now! _I yelled through the mind-link as I broke the surface.  
Levia Dragon flew over us, turned around and I heard a splash as he went underwater. A few seconds later, I felt myself being lifted up. I clutched Saya to my chest and Levia rose into the air.

~x~x~x~x~

"Augh!" I grumbled when I found that Saya was unconscious. "She couldn't have hit the water _that _hard!"  
"She fell from pretty high up," Star Boy commented. He did have a point.  
"I know! I know!" I said. "Well what do I do now?"  
"How about you get me out of these soaking wet clothes," I looked over to see Saya awake.  
I nodded and pulled out a pair of pajamas that I was sure were fairly clean. Saya had gotten into a sitting position, and was proceeding to shiver her butt off.  
"Here ya go," I handed the clothes to her. She smiled gratefully and went to the bathroom to change. That left me alone with my thoughts for a few minutes. The first thing that jumped out at me was—what was up with that glowing stuff? Why did I have to save her? Couldn't she swim? Why did I save her? I don't even _like _this girl!  
I shook my head to clear it. I would answer these questions tomorrow. Then I remembered it was already tomorrow. I just couldn't win.  
Saya came out of the bathroom. Her hair clung to the back of her neck and she was shivering. The water wasn't that cold. Was it?  
Ocean Lord chuckled. "Maria, you wouldn't notice since you're always swimming in the water,"  
I rolled my eyes. "I know that!"  
"Uh, Maria?" Saya asked me.  
"Yeah," I answered.  
"Why is there a big dragon thing in the middle of your room?" Saya pointed behind me.  
"What do you mean? There's nothing—" I paused. "You can see them?" Saya nodded. "Really?" She nodded again.  
I was so dumb. I had gotten the feeling that this girl was different. During the duel, there was something about her that made my skin crawl and then there was something else that made me feel like I had known this girl. A special connection. Maybe I should have poked around in her mind when I had the chance.  
"You could poke around in it now," Star Boy commented.  
"Poke around in what?" Saya asked. "My mind?"  
I felt like I had been slapped. "Uh, uh—"  
Saya laughed. "It wasn't that hard to figure out you were psychic,"  
I think that's the very first time I'd ever heard her laugh. It was nice since it seemed she was always so serious. I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, gotta do a better job hiding that, huh?"  
"No, no, normal people wouldn't be able to figure it out that easy," Saya said.  
I gave her a look. "Normal people?"  
Her hand lit up with the same energy as it did in the woods. "Would you consider this 'normal'?"  
I shook my head. "You've got a point. You're the only one who figured it out on their own,"  
"You're also part wolf," Saya surprised me.  
I jumped. "How did you know that?"  
"Back there," she gestured to the woods. "I could see that something furry was coming out of your head,"  
"My ears," I said.  
"Yes, and you were growling," Saya added.  
Wow, I really need to pay more attention to myself. "Go on,"  
"And your teeth were getting bigger, sharper," she finished.  
"How did you narrow it down to wolf?" I asked.  
Saya shrugged. "What dog has grey fur?"  
I gotta hand it to her. The girl was observant. And I felt stupid because I had observed jack about her.  
"Sooo," Star Boy broke the silence. "What's your name?"  
"Saya," she answered. "And who are you?"  
"The name's Star Boy!" he flew over to Saya and landed on her shoulder.  
Saya reached up and stroked Star Boy's cheek. "Never heard of you,"  
"Because I'm unique!" he grinned.  
"Calm down," I told him.  
"He's fine," Saya said. "Who are your other Duel Spirits?"  
"Ocean Lord, Levia Dragon, Star Boy, and—" I looked around for Familiar-Possessed Eria. "Eria's somewhere,"  
"Eria?" Saya's eyes widened. "Familiar-Possessed or the Water Charmer?"  
"Familiar-Possessed," I answered. "Why?"  
Saya got her deck out and shuffled through it. "She's one of my Spirits, too," And then she handed me the card.  
I got the feeling that this girl and I had more in common than we knew. "Why do you have Eria? She's a water monster and you have a Spellcaster deck,"  
Saya chuckled. "She's a water monster and a Spellcaster,"  
I was feeling stupider by the minute. Of course I had known that Eria was a water Spellcaster! When I tried to talk to her, something prevented me from thinking right. "Sorry, it's almost one in the morning. I'm not exactly thinking right,"  
"It's alright," Saya said. "Sit down; it's your bed after all,"  
I plopped down next to her. "You know, you're not that bad,"  
She gave me a look. "What does that mean? Or what's it supposed to mean?"  
I wondered for a split second if Saya had ever had a friend. I pushed the thought out of my mind and explained myself. "Yesterday, when we were dueling, I thought you were kinda creepy and mean," I then felt like slapping myself. _Yeah, Maria, what a great way to make friends! __  
_"Are you going to finish?" I nodded and continued.  
"But now when I actually get the chance to sit down and talk to you, you're kinda nice," I said. "I like you,"  
Saya gave a small smile. "You're not that bad, either,"  
I smiled at my newest friend. "I'm tired. What about you?"  
Saya nodded and laid down. I laid down next to her and pulled the covers over us. "Goodnight, Saya,"  
"Goodnight, Maria," Saya yawned and fell asleep. I snuggled into my pillow.  
_Wow, Maria! You just made friends with a girl you absolutely hated just a few hours ago! _I thought. _You are so cool! _I smiled and almost giggled like it was some kind of joke, yawned and fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7: Tyranno Hassleberry

**Chapter Seven: Tyranno Hassleberry**

The dawn was grey and rain pounded against the window.

_A depressing day for a depressed person, _I thought.

Lighting lit up the sky and was followed closely with a clap of

thunder. I sighed. _Saya. I hope she's alright. _

I thought of Jesse. My necklace sent a shockwave through my

body.

"Augh!" I groaned. "What's the deal?" As if the necklace would

answer. I went back to watching rainwater drip down the glass. I thought of Jaden and Maria and how they would be so mad at me. Maria was bound to tell Ms. Fontaine I'd practically killed Jesse. Fighting on campus meant instant expulsion.

"I deserve it," I mumbled. "I don't care if he pissed me off. I

shouldn't have hurt him. Well, I shouldn't have broken anything,"

I don't know what was funny about that comment, but it sent me

into a laughing fit. It was close to ten minutes before I could actually breathe. Then the hiccups started coming. I walked into the bathroom and got myself a glass of water. The hiccups eventually subsided and left me looking at myself in the mirror, smiling.

Then my phone beeped. I took it out and opened it up. There was

a message that said classes were still on schedule. I was really hoping that they would get cancelled since there was lightning and all that. I put the phone back in my pocket and looked at the time. Ten o'clock. Classes would be starting in forty-five minutes. I figured I could walk around the island for a while. I didn't have anything better to do.

I exited the Ra dorm unnoticed. I was glad, since I didn't feel like

socializing. Even with sweet Lyndsey.

_She's probably with Bastion, _I thought. It didn't mean anything to

me. I just didn't want to talk.

The rain outside wasn't as bad as it looked from inside. It was

raining, but it was a steady rain. Lighting broke the sky in half again. It was far away so it didn't matter. The thunder wasn't as intimidating either.

I walked on the edge of the woods. Should I go in or not? I was

having a dilemma deciding. Saya could be in there, cold and wet, or she might have used that brain of hers and snuck into a dorm. I shook my head. No way was I going in there. Saya must have gotten out by now.

I noticed the time- 10:30. I should be getting to class. Several scenes

raced through my head. I could almost hear Maria yelling at me. I shook my head. I'd just ignore her. Or better yet sit somewhere else today.

It appeared that how heavy the rain fell corresponded to my mood. Every step closer filled me with more and more dread. Every step

closer, the rain fell harder and harder.

The classroom doors towered over me like a giant. Lord, I wish I was

sick.

"Here goes nothin'," I mumbled. I swung the doors open and

stepped into the building.

And I immediately wished I hadn't.

"Hassleberry!" I saw Jaden, Maria, Marina, Syrus, and…Saya?

"Hey, guys," I said, not daring to look any of them in the eye.

"You beat the snot out of Jesse and all you can say is "Hey guys"?"

Jaden yelled. "Seriously?"

If he wasn't right, I think I would have beaten the snot out of him,

too. "Look, Jay, it's-"

"Don't say that to me!" Jaden shouted. "Do NOT say that to me!"

I rolled my eyes and walked off. I didn't want to hear what he was

going to say after that. Whatever it was, it would just make me feel guiltier afterwards. And believe me, I was feeling pretty guilty.

"Get back here!" I heard footsteps as Jaden ran after me. "I'm not

finished with you!"

"Jaden!" a girl's voice said. "Don't worry about him,"

"But-"

"Don't worry about it," the girl continued. "I'll go talk to him,"

Calmer, slower footsteps followed me this time. "It's been a long

time,"

I turned around to see my little sister. "Yes, it has,"

Saya looked up at me with big green eyes and I smiled. "I thought

I'd never see you again,"

I took a step towards her and cupped her cheek in my hand. "Well,

you won't ever have to worry about that again," I kissed her forehead

and I felt her arms go around my waist. "I missed you," I whispered.

"I-I missed you too," Saya sobbed.

I twirled my fingers in her hair. "Shh, don't cry," I heard Saya

trying to even her breathing out. "So what's happened while I was

gone?"

"Nothing much," Saya wiped a tear from her eye. "I mean, I've

been trying to find Nila and-"

"You've been trying to _find _her?" I interrupted. "What happened

to her?"

Saya looked like she was going to cry again. I put my finger on her

lips. "You don't have to tell me right now,"

Saya gave me a grateful look. "So what's happening with you?"

I considered my answer carefully. "Well, I've been trying to get

into Obelisk Blue and save the world. Y'know, normal everyday stuff,"

Saya giggled. "Normal?"

I smiled back. "Yes, that's very normal," Saya hugged me again.

Then I remembered I had something of hers.

"Hey, Saya," I took her necklace off. "I believe you dropped this," I

fastened it around her neck.

Saya gasped. "Ohh, thank you so much!" She kissed my cheek.

"I've been wondering where this went!"

This moment was as close to perfect as you can get. Of course,

near-perfect moments are always short lived.

"Hassleberry I'm givin' you three seconds to let go of my girl,"

Chazz growled.

"Chazz, it's not what you—" Saya started to explain.

"_Your _girl?" I asked.

"You didn't hear?" Chazz scoffed. "Yes, that's what I said. Saya belongs to _me_,"

Saya belonging to _him_? I just about laughed at the thought. No

wait, I actually did.

"Why ya laughin' punk?" Chazz asked, obviously mad that I

thought it was funny.

"Why would a girl like my sister go out with some street punk like

you?" I laughed. "You're not good enough,"

Chazz looked genuinely startled. He looked back and forth from

an exasperated Saya to a laughing me and tried to process what I had just

said. "There is no way you two are related," he concluded. "You look

nothing alike,"

That statement just made me laugh harder. "And? You don't have

to look like someone to be related to them!"

Laughing just pissed Chazz off even more. I thought it was

actually funny. But that's just me.

"Stop your laughing!" I was right; it did piss him off even more.

"Chazz," Saya warned. "Don't,"

"He's laughing at me!" he complained. "And claiming he's your

brother!"

"Look, Chazz, he's telling the truth," Saya brushed a strand of hair

out of Chazz's face. "We're brother and sister,"

The look on his face was priceless. I let out a chuckle that would

have started a whole new laughing fit. Saya shut me up with a look.

"Told you," I smirked.

Chazz glared at me. I smiled broadly. "Shut it, Hassleberry!"

"Boys!" Saya interrupted. "I think we need to get to class!"

I smirked one last time at Chazz. "She's right,"

The three of us walked into the classroom just as Crowler started

talking.

"I am very overjoyed to introduce a new student!" Crowler was

saying. We all took seats at the back of the class. I held Saya's hand. I

think Chazz was holding her hand too.

"Overjoyed?" Saya sniggered. "Really?"

"Saya Hassleberry!" Crowler exclaimed. Saya stood up and walked

down the aisle to stand next to Crowler.

"Hassleberry?" Someone in the room exclaimed. "HASSLEBERRY'S

YOUR NAME?"

I craned my neck to see who was yelling. It was a girl with long

white hair and—

Lyndsey?

"Oh, God," I groaned. "She's going to make a huge deal out of

this isn't she?"

Lyndsey bolted up the aisle and stood right in front of my sister.

Saya was looking absolutely creeped out. It took all my willpower not to

laugh. Lyndsey was ecstatic. She had a huge grin on her face and was

jumping up and down.

"You must be the girl Crowler was telling me about!" she said.

"Welcome to the Ra dorm!"

Saya was still weirded out, but smiled anyway. "Thank you,"

Lyndsey shook her head, still grinning. "Don't thank me! I'm just

really happy because I'm the only girl in Ra and—"

"Lyndsey!" Crowler interrupted. "Go sit down!"

All Lyndsey did was roll her eyes. "Whatever she-man,"

I laughed. What else was I supposed to do? Soon, everyone in the

class was laughing.

"It's not funny!" Crowler yelled. "Now everyone—SILENCE!"

The laughter died down, but didn't completely subside. Lyndsey

was walking with Saya up the aisle. I waved and pointed to the two

empty seats next to me.

"Nice job, Colonel," Lyndsey and I slapped high-fives. "You're the

first person to call Crowler that to his face,"

"Correction, Ty," Saya said. "I did that the day I arrived here,"

It felt really good to be called that again. "Good job, soldier," I

kissed her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Lyndsey asked.

I gave her the default response. "I didn't think anyone needed to

know,"

Truthfully, we Hassleberrys were very dangerous. I didn't want

anyone to know about my sisters and I didn't want anyone too close to

me. My past was very…colorful and I personally didn't want anyone to

know about it. Anyone who knew would stay away from us.

"Hassleberry!" a hand waved in front of my face. "Earth to

Hassleberry!"

I snapped out of my trance. "Sorry," I said.

"It's alright," Lyndsey said. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're spacey," Chazz mumbled.

I was going to say something smart alecky back. Until Crowler

announced that class was not going to commence today.

_ He's probably just pissed that Lynds told him off like that, _I

thought.

"Let's go!" Lyndsey pulled Saya up. "I wanna show you to your

room!"

Saya smiled. "That'd be great Lyndsey. But one thing,"

Lyndsey sat back down. "What's that?"

"Would you mind not pulling on my arm?" Saya asked.

That turned Lyndsey bright red, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Lyndsey glared at me, then turned and nodded at Saya. "Sorry

about that,"

The four of us walked out of the class. Lyndsey was chatting with

Saya about random things and once in a while she would say "I still can't

believe he didn't tell me he had a sister!"

Finally, we got to the Ra dorm. Lyndsey flung open the door.

"Come on, let's go!"

The girls bolted up the stairs. I started to follow them, but Chazz

hung back.

"You coming?" I asked.

Chazz shrugged. "Whatever,"

Both of us walked up the stairs, and when we got to the top we

saw none other than…

"Ugh, it's the Brit from Hell," Chazz grumbled. I smacked the back

of his head. "Ow!"

Bastion looked over at Chazz. "Good morning to you too,

Charles,"

"IF YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO RIP

YOUR BUTT OFF!" Chazz yelled.

"Do you think I like being called the Brit from Hell?" Bastion

countered. "Haven't you noticed that I call you Charles _only_ when you

call me names? Or are you really just that stupid?"

"I'm betting on stupid," Lyndsey mumbled. Saya was giggling the

whole time. Chazz gave her a look that begged her not to laugh.

Personally, I think he's not good enough for my little sister so I

willed her to laugh harder.

"You guys are retarded," Chazz grumbled, which made all of us

laugh.

"No, you are," Lyndsey said between giggles. Saya was looking at

him apologetically while giggling softly.

After a good three or four minutes, Bastion was the first to stop

laughing. "I believe we have taught Chazz a lesson in humility," That

caused the girls to laugh some more. Bastion held up his hand for

silence and they stopped. "Now, how about the four of us help Saya

unpack?"

Lyndsey was practically exploding with happiness. "Yes! Yes! That's

a great idea!"

I glanced over at Saya, who looked somewhere between laughing

and crying. "Uh, guys, it's nice that you want to help me and all but

there's a slight problem,"

Lyndsey took Saya's hand. "What's the problem?"

Saya took in a shaky deep breath. "The clothes I'm wearing are the

only thing I came with,"

Silence. Even I didn't know what to say. She had been living in the

clothes on her back since—oh God when did I leave? Four years ago?—

she was eleven?

"Oh, well, then," Bastion stuttered. "I'm sorry for bringing that up,

then,"

Saya dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "It's nothing,

really. I mean, it's not like you would have known anyway,"

I felt absolutely terrible inside. My baby sister had been living in

the same clothes, probably hasn't seen a comb, or taken a shower in

four years. Maybe if I didn't leave her and Nila for this stupid Academy

she would've been better off.

Tension still hung in the air, and it was getting to me. "So, which

one's your room?"

Saya looked happy for the distraction. "D-down here," She led the

way to the end of the hall. Then I realized her room was right next to

mine.

"Hey, dollbabe, you're right next to me!" I playfully tugged a

strand of her hair. She looked up at me and grinned. I could tell she

really liked being called her old nickname.

"Saya," Chazz walked up behind her. "I have to go. Zane and I

were going to do something today,"

"Oh, alright," Saya turned around and kissed his cheek. "Have

fun,"

Chazz hugged her back. "I will. Love you,"

Saya gave me a sideways glance, blushed heavily, and then turned

back to Chazz. "Love you too,"

Chazz threw me one last death glare and walked away. I really

wanted to be immature and stick my tongue out at him but I thought

better of it.

Down the hall, I could see Lyndsey and Bastion talking. I couldn't

hear what they were talking about, but obviously it had something to

do with their relationship because soon the talking turned into kissing.

Then the kissing turned into Lyndsey being shoved up against the wall. I

decided that Saya and I should leave.

"Come on, soldier," I said. "We have a lot of catching up to do,"

Saya smiled. "Of course. I mean, I haven't seen you in four and a

half years!"


End file.
